Alfed In Fast FoodLand
by Some1wholuvsVocaloid
Summary: Another day at the world conference and America disappears, only to find himself in a land of Fast Food, chosen as a hero to save the day! along with England. A one shot that's seriously funny. Please review ;9


"The Salads have taken over McDonald-Ville, KFCland, Burger King Village and many others. What shall we do O wise King? "

"We shall call the legendary hero... the one and only-"

" Alright! Let's start the world conference!" The blonde American exclaimed. The English man sighed, "What do you want this time?" The American slammed his hands on the board, "The problem, it's GLOBAL WARMING." The English man rolled his eyes, thinking 'not again'…

The Japanese man took his note pad and checked down the daily happenings. First, America gives ideas. Second, I agree. Third, England and France opposes his idea. Forth, rampage. Fifth, Germany takes over. But something was wrong, "The Disappearance Of America-kun" wasn't there. Now, where was America?

"Err… Dear king, are you sure THIS guy here is our hero." The advisor looked up at the king. The king turned his head, "No." He, the one who rules the vast lands of Fast Food-Land, was a straight forward one.

America ran around the Hamburger trees and jumped into the French Fries Bush. He cared less about where he had gone off to, this place was finer than heaven was to him. He then dived into the lake of Coca-Cola. It was paradise. The blonde dude soon turned his head in the direction of the king.

"He seems to finally notice you," his advisor said.

"It's- It's- IT'S THE MAC VERSION OF HATSUNE MIKU!" America ran towards the king's advisor, MacMiku, and hugged her tightly. MacMiku stared the blondness of his hair. "Oh please, stop being childish!" she pushed America away, who took notice of the King.

"It's- It's- IT'S RONALD MACDONALDS!" America ran towards the king, Ronald, and hugged him tightly. Ronald stared at his spectacles thinking they looked good.

[A/N: Lol, like this part best ^ MacMiku, me want .]

"Please behave yourself, Mr. Jones," MacMiku sighed, "we sent you here, for a reason. Fast Food-Land is being invaded by The Salads, if not saved; Fast Food would be no more." The blonde American snapped hearing this, he pulled a random hamburger tree from the ground and tried to killed the Salads immediately, but was held back by MacMiku. "Dude, chillax…" Ronald told the American, who was at the verge of rampaging, probably he's gonna destroy the land before the salads do. America took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, he turned to Ronald with much passion in his eyes, "I'll do it!"

An English man took a sip into his tea, thinking this had to be the best day, America had vanished into thin air and France was irritating Austria today. But still, he was curious into knowing what had happened to America. He looked around for awhile, great no one. He called out, "Fairy-chan!"

A pair of wings appeared from nowhere carrying a little girl, followed by a trail of sparkles, "Yea?" "What actually happed to America?" he asked the little fairy. "Well," she paused as she fished out a small book from the air, "hmm… To make long story short, he got dragged off to save a land."

England sat there, speechless. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, but he had a bad feeling that America would crash the freaking land before he even sees his enemy. So thus… Alchemy time! He rushed to the basement and immediately drew out a pattern onto the ground and started chanting strange things no one, not even the author would understand.

*Poof*

The room was emptied and every clue that England had been there was erased.

England ran around, lost. He could not find America anywhere.

Out of the blue, a blonde haired man appeared and ran towards him, "I knew you would come! As a back-up." Some greeting this was, the English man thought to himself. Then he looked around, good grief that idiot has not killed anyone yet. Ronald and MacMiku stared at the extra, he was a guy who preferred salads to fast food, he pretty much hated their "hero" and he didn't even recognised them. Well, in times like this, the safest thing to do is tie him up and throw him into the dungeon, which was exactly what they did. Luckily for England, America managed to province them that England was a good guy. 'He probably did this because he is scared somewhere…" England thought to himself. Less then a minute later, America said, "Well, he owes me fifty bucks." Wow if England knew this would happed he wouldn't have came and what's worst, Fast Food-Land, what is with the place?

All of a sudden a loud crashed came and vegetables came falling from the sky. "NOO! It's The Salads!" Ronald screamed. "Haha! Don't worry, I have a plan," America exclaimed followed by England asking him what it was. "Well, ATTACK!" some plan that was.

After much attacking and defending which I'm not suppose to state here since it's rated K, England was almost dead. "America… I'm- I'm sorry… I-I couldn't do anything. Go, attack them… I know you can…" Deep inside, England wanted America to give up and help England instead. His hopes were crashed when America nodded and went off.

"Hey you!" the blonde American shouted. The King Of Salads looked down, "what do we have here, the little hero? Hmp!" The American's eyes narrowed, "You…" King Of Salads looked down, expecting the American to shoot a dart through his eyes and then crash him with a hamburger tree, but instead, America said, "YOU WILL PAY ME 50 BUCKS IN ENGLAND'S PLACE!" America jumped up and threw millions of hamburgers at Kings Of Salads, then screamed, "America Death Ham Kick!" he gave the final blow and the Kings Of Salads fell off his throne, defeated.

"I guess he really IS our hero," MacMiku smiled. Ronald continued, "because of this, we shall name a hamburger after him, it shall have beef, chicken, lamb meat, tomato, bacon, the bread shall be…"

"Oi… OI!"

America screamed as he got slapped. He saw England, who asked him if he remembered anything. "Huh? What? Weren't we in the meeting? What happened?" He had forgotten about the wonderful experience, the one who had hated that time, instead, had remembered every single moment.

Man… What luck…

**So hope you guys enjoyed that or something.**

**Random!**

**Alferd Burger:**

**Beef, Chicken, Lamb meat, Fish, Bacon, Cabbages, Tomato, Wholemeal bread, Chilli, Ketchup, Mayonnaise and Pepper.**

**Have a good life then :D**


End file.
